vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Odan-Urr
Summary Odan-Urr was a long-lived Draethos male, who served as a Jedi Master and Jedi librarian during the height of the Galactic Republic. He preferred reading and studying rather than combat, though he was a master of the little known Jedi art of battle meditation. He was trained by the Celegian Jedi Master Ooroo. Odan-Urr was a Jedi Padawan in 5000 BBY, and during his time as the Watchman of Koros, he had a series of visions depicting the impending Sith invasion. He and his Jedi companion, Memit Nadill, attempted to warn the Galactic Senate of the Sith attack, but the Senate refused to listen. However, Odan-Urr had the backing of the armies of Empress Teta, and participated in the Battle of Kirrek, where Naga Sadow's Sith Empire attempted to crush the Republic. The Republic emerged victorious, though only at the expense of the life of Master Ooroo. In the aftermath of the war, Odan-Urr found an ancient Sith holocron—the only one known to have existed at the time—which he kept safely at all times. Shortly thereafter, he founded the Great Jedi Library on Ossus, where he became the Keeper of the Chamber of Antiquities for several centuries. He also studied the Jedi Code during his time as a Jedi Master, creating a revised version which lasted for thousands of years after his death, until the Great Jedi Purge in 19 BBY. He was widely regarded as one of the most influential members of the Jedi Order for that work. Odan-Urr presided over the Conclave on Deneba in 3996 BBY, where the darksiders known as the Krath attempted to slaughter the Jedi. Odan-Urr was one of the survivors; however, the attack was one of several in the leadup to the Great Sith War—a galaxy-wide conflict which took the lives of hundreds of Jedi. During the war, Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun learned of Odan-Urr's Sith holocron, and went to the old Master's Great Library to claim it. Odan-Urr attempted to stop him, but the young dark sider lashed out at the Draethos with the Force, killing him. The truth about his death was only known by Kun, who lied to the other Jedi, telling them Odan-Urr had made him a Jedi Master before passing away. Odan-Urr was over one thousand years old at the time of his death. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Odan-Urr Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old by the time of the Great Sith War Classification: Jedi Master/Draethos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, Mind and Memory Manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Matter Manipulation on a subatomic scale (Being able to create a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Battle Meditation, Force Stealth, Sever Force Attack Potency: Planet level (Was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. His reputation, along with that of Vodo-Siosk Baas', was comparable to that of Yoda's and Mace Windu's during the Clone Wars, easily placing him as a peer of Thon who was likewise omitted in that comparison) Speed: Relativistic (Capable of tagging and otherwise catching Exar Kun off guard). FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Higher with Force amplification. Class G with telekinesis (One of the more powerful Jedi of his time and of all history. Should therefore be far superior to Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: Street level naturally. Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: Very high Range: Extended human melee range with his lightsaber. At least several dozen meters with general force powers. likely at least planetary with telepathy (During the Battle of Kirrek, his Battle Meditation was instrumental in overcoming the planetary blockade and the siege on Teta's forces), possibly galactic via powerscaling (As a peer of Vodo-Siosk Baas, Odan-Urr should be capable of similar feats of range) Standard Equipment: His lightsaber, Jedi robes, a Holocron Intelligence: Wise and long lived Jedi Master, he set the most of the foundations of the modern Jedi Order, most notably its summarization of the Jedi Code. He is knowledgeable of many force powers and able to apply them expertly to sway the tide of large scale battles even long before his prime. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Meditation:' A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Sever Force:' Cuts a Force User off from the Force. Has used this power to great effect in severing the force connections of Naga Sadow's remaining followers at the end of the Great Hyperspace War. *'Telekinesis:' Odan-Urr can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Has used this power in conjunction with Sever Force to send the Dark Lord of the Sith, Exar Kun, flying. * Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Odan-Urr can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Psychics Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Illusionists Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 5